Cold Desert
by ChickDocHoliday
Summary: Director Jeffrey Mace and "Quake" Agent Daisy Johnson are kidnapped by thugs working for the Watchdogs. Stalling for time until the rest of Coulson's team can come, they are forced to do whatever asked to entertain their captors... Spoilers for season 4 Agents of SHIELD. Pairing Daisy Johnson/Jeffrey Mace
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV show and characters are owned by Marvel. I am simply borrowing from them.**

 **Disclaimer #2: This fanfiction contains SPOILERS for the 4** **th** **season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Takes place Season 4 between episodes "Broken Promises" and "BOOM"**

* * *

Warning: This story is rated M for mature. It is meant for mature audiences only and contains some material that may trigger unpleasant memories for survivors of sexual abuse.

* * *

 **Cold Desert  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _I'm on the corner_

 _Waiting for the light to come on_

 _That's when I know that you're alone_

 _~Cold Desert by Kings of Leon_

* * *

"What do you want?" Mace said as they knocked him to the ground.

They tossed Quake at him, and she landed, with a thud, her gauntlets were now gone, replaced by some sort of large shackles.

Mace tried to catch her as she fell toward him, shielding her from the fall, but had limited ability to actually do much of anything besides take a swipe at her while in his handcuffs.

A small militant group, most likely working for the Watchdogs, had managed to capture both he and Daisy.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"So, you aren't an Inhuman after all. Just a buffoon." One of them said.

Mace bristled but said nothing.

"Don't let them get to you," Daisy whispered.

She was always so nice to him, and he still felt so stupid about deceiving the team on Talbot's behalf. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"You want to know what our plans are?" One of their assailants came toward them, a rifle pointed at Daisy's face. "No idea. Right now we're just waiting for orders."

Daisy attempted to use her powers to throw him back but, for some reason, her powers didn't work.

The man laughed, a taunting, unnerving laugh.

Mace stepped in front of her, putting himself between her and the rifle. "I'm sure we're a bargaining chip of some sort. I doubt anyone will do any trading with you if we're harmed in any way."

The man laughed even louder and struck Jeffrey across the face with the butt of the rifle.

He fell to the ground, his head was ringing.

"Mace," Daisy's voice seemed very close. An urgent whisper.

He held his head in his shackled hands trying to stop the incessant ringing, and when he managed to open his eyes a crack he could see a dozen or so more blurry thugs surrounding them.

"Coulson will be here soon," he panted addressing them again.

"Oh, will he?" The man checked his phone. "About what time do you think he'll be arriving?" Then he smirked. "You don't even have any idea what time it is, or where you are. Why would you think Coulson does?"

Mace and Daisy looked at each other for a moment each of them hoping the other had a good idea for escape.

"Anyhow," the man said sitting back against the bumper of his vehicle. "Not too much to do out here while we wait. Are you two together?"

"What? No." Mace said it before he could stop himself. He wasn't exactly sure what they were getting at. He felt Daisy touch his arm lightly, perhaps for reassurance.

"Oh, just co-workers?"

Mace sat up, and tried to block them from her. His vision was clearing a bit now.

"Very protective though hmm? She's a very pretty girl."

Now he could feel Daisy's hand grip his arm.

"She looks scared. Perhaps you should hold her? Give her a little kiss to let her know we mean her no harm, hmm?"

Mace's heart skipped a beat. "What?" He wasn't certain he'd heard them right.

"Go on, you heard me, kiss her."

Mace scanned the crowd of them. There were at least ten maybe fifteen surrounding them. All staring at them, holding various guns and rifles.

The guy who'd been talking the whole time, the one with short cropped dark hair, pointed his rifle at Mace again. "Do it, or I'll shoot."

"You wouldn't," he said, using his charming political voice. "What would your superiors say if you killed us?"

The man cocked his head to one side, "Oh, we'd kill you, not her." And then smiled. "Like I said, she's a pretty girl. Inhuman scum maybe, but, such things can be overlooked in the heat of passion."

"No."

"All right then." The leader motioned for some of the others.

"Mace," Daisy hissed into his ear. She was behind him and off to one side. "It's not worth it."

"Of course it is," he said just before someone hit him in the mouth, and someone else kicked him in the stomach and he felt himself falling to the ground.

Daisy caught one of them off guard and knocked him off his feet, rounding on the other and punching him in the eye.

Mace scrambled to get to his feet and grabbed the man who'd been doing all the talking, pulling him down and wrestling the rifle from his grasp.

A moment later he was surrounded by men with rifles all pointed at him. He'd meant to keep this loud-mouth conscious but unfortunately he'd overpowered him and the guy had passed out. He held up his hands in defeat.

Someone clobbered Daisy and sent her reeling back to the ground, and a moment later there was nothing-

The next thing he knew he opened his eyes and saw several men hovering over him. He had no idea where he was, this was possibly the strangest dream he'd ever had…

"Yeah, he's awake." Someone said in the distance.

And then his skull felt as if it might split in two. He reached to rub his forehead. A trickle of blood blurred his vision, and he winced.

"Mace?" It was a woman's voice. He knew that voice… but couldn't really place it. But, it was a nice sort of voice, warm and raspy, a sort of whisper.

"Hmm?" He said. He turned toward the voice, she was staring down at him, her dark hair brushed his face, and it smelled good. "Daisy?" Now he remembered- He sat up suddenly, a little too suddenly. "Did they hurt you?-"

"No," she said quietly so that only he could hear, her lip was split, her cheek bruised.

"He's awake!"

"Oh god," he muttered, he hadn't meant to say it aloud, he was a little scared, truth be told. He wanted the rest of the agents to arrive and help them. He knew Daisy was in trouble if they killed him… also, he didn't want to be killed. And, he knew this guy, the one he'd choked unconscious, who was on his way over wasn't going to be happy with him-

"So, you're up?" The man said, obviously angry now. "Ready to do what I say?"

"Nope." As he said it he knew he was going to regret it.

"Take the girl," he said to his henchmen. Daisy was dragged back by the shackles and he took a running kick at Mace's privates.

Mace let out a scream of pain and then doubled over, crunched into a shaking ball.

"Stop!" Daisy cried out.

Jeffrey's face had gone scarlet with the pain but he said nothing.

"Why are you even doing this?" she demanded.

The leader of the group grinned back at her, "Sometimes I like a show before the main meal."

"You're toying with us before you kill us, you mean?" she said teeth clenched; angry.

He stopped and looked at her, his eyes roaming over her body. "Something like that." He motioned for his men to let her go.

Daisy fell back onto her knees and padded over to Jeffrey Mace, director of SHIELD.

He was trying to catch his breath.

"Mace," she leaned down against him, her voice was soft and warm in his ear.

He pressed his face into the ground entertaining the idea of vomiting and simultaneously not wanting to vomit in front of Daisy, being doubled over in pain after being kicked in the crotch was embarrassing enough.

"Director Mace." The man with the short cropped hair addressed him again. The man who had just minimized his chances of ever reproducing.

Mace groaned.

This seemed to amuse the man. "Now, kiss her."

Daisy glanced up at the goon incredulous. "You just castrated him."

"No…" Mace managed to croak out. "I'm fine…"

She lowered her face to his so that the others couldn't see. "Oh my god, don't aggravate him."

A muscle in his jaw clenched as he stared up at her from the ground. "I can't let him hurt you."

She quickly put a hand to his chest as he tried to get up. "That's all well and good but Coulson should be here soon, we just have to delay him a little while."

He could feel sweat beading up on his forehead from when he'd been kicked, it mingled with the blood and rolled down into his eyes and he scrubbed them trying to stop them from stinging. "I don't know what you're talking about," he panted.

"Kiss me," she whispered. "It's what he wants. Maybe it will shut him up for a little while."

He met her eyes, soberly. "You know it won't stop there."

"Would you rather die?"

He had no idea what to do. For a moment he just stared at her unable to make a decision. "I can't-"

"I'm not going to watch them beat you to death."

He sighed, torn. Of course he was attracted to her, who wasn't? The day they'd finally met… there was a connection… he hadn't wanted it to be like this. He wasn't sure she felt the same though.

"I'm getting tired of waiting, do you need more incentive Director?"

Daisy turned toward the man, still hovering over Mace's beaten form. "No, he doesn't, he's going to do what you want."

Mace looked up at her, then faced the man who had just injured him badly. "No," he said weakly. "I won't…"

The leader shrugged and pulled his rifle from his shoulder as Daisy's eyes widened.

"Mace!" She swung back around to face the director and planted a kiss on his lips, then glanced back around just as quickly to face their captors. "There, is that what you wanted?"

Mace's mouth parted slightly. He looked a bit stunned.

The man with the short cropped hair stopped what he'd been doing and pointed the rifle at Daisy. "Again… more slowly this time."

She felt her heart beating faster. She hadn't dared look at Jeffrey when she'd kissed him, she just gave him a quick peck and turned away. Now she'd have to face him, and he'd been right. It was already apparent that it wasn't going to stop with one kiss. Taking a deep breath she turned away from their captors, who were watching their every move, and back at Mace apprehensively.

He looked unhappy, and concerned at the situation they were now in. He took her hand in his reassuringly, off to the other side of his body, where they couldn't see.

"You were right," she whispered as she lowered her face closer to his.

"I know." He bit his lip and looked up at her nervously.

"Well, it could be worse. Some people actually like doing this with me believe it or not."

"Oh, I… I believe it."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I do appreciate that you didn't want them to injure me further. You are definitely a hero in my book…"

"Oh mygod…" she said quietly. "Are you attracted to me?"

He lowered his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No, no… of course not."

She touched his jaw holding it in place and slowly pressed her lips against his.

Mace inhaled suddenly, his mouth was quivering beneath her own, but he didn't touch her, just laid on the ground bleeding as she slowly stroked his jaw with her thumb. It was slow burning kiss, and for a moment he forgot where they even were. Her lips were soft, and warm and she smelled like floral shampoo. He could feel his stomach turning to a pool of jelly.

He reached for her, and then the handcuffs jingled and he quickly withdrew his hands, pretending he'd never even thought to do that at all.

Daisy broke the kiss, and he gasped a bit in protest and then pressed his lips together and looked up into her eyes in terror, asking for forgiveness silently. This was wrong, all wrong… and yet his body was responding like he assumed his captors knew it would. He was certain this was all amusing to them.

Her eyes mirrored his horror.

"Well, that was very nice. Finally the show's improving."

They both looked at the leader of this group.

"Show?" Mace said quietly. Clearly frightened now. "What do you mean?"

The man chuckled. "You know what I mean Director."

Mace fought to sit up with Daisy holding him down. "No."

"Oh, you'd prefer I had the honors? Or some of my men?"

"You're animals."

The man hoisted himself up onto his Humvee, "And so are you."

"You're wrong."

"Mace," Daisy said out the side of her mouth.

"All right," the leader said. "Take her."

"What?!" Daisy kicked the first one to the ground, but the second had her and they dragged her away from Mace.

"Take off her clothes."

"No!" Mace struggled to get back on his feet and grabbed for her. "No, no, no, no…"

Meanwhile Daisy was fighting with the ones holding her as someone else managed to rip her shirt until it was open and dangling.

Three more of them held Mace back as he fought to get to her. His eyes were suddenly fixed on her partially naked form, then he met her eyes and blushed.

"Stop!" Her voice had gone from commanding to pleading.

"Daisy!"

"Stop it!"

"Let her go! Let her go!" Mace turned to face the leader of this group who was now leering at Daisy. "Let her go and I'll do what you want."

"Stop." The man said calmly his attention had been on Daisy's struggle but now he looked over at Mace. "Yes you will." He motioned for the men to give Daisy back to Mace.

The others holding Mace drifted back into the surrounding crowd and the men who held Daisy shoved her at him.

He managed to catch her with one hand and turn her away from the semi-circle of thugs around them.

She was trembling, clinging to him, her shirt and bra torn off, and down to her panties, part of a legging and her boots.

Mace cradled her small body against his, setting his chin on top of her head.

"What are we going to do?" she said in a small voice.

"Delay them for as long as we can," he whispered.

She lifted her head to look up at him. "What of the team doesn't come?"

He didn't know. He met her eyes and exhaled nervously. His choices were very limited at the moment, try to fight their way out, they'd probably be killed; try to fight their way out and he was killed and she was gang raped; refuse to do what they wanted and she was gang raped, and he was probably killed; or do what they wanted, then she was gang raped and he was killed. No matter what they did the outcome was going to be the same. She didn't have her powers for some reason, he had no powers, they had no guns and they were outnumbered.

Only one option would buy them any time for the team to get to them…

"Now," the leader barked at them. "Take off your clothes Director."

* * *

 **Discography:**

Cold Desert by Kings of Leon  
The Face by Kings of Leon


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV show and characters are owned by Marvel. I am simply borrowing from them.**

 **Disclaimer #2: This fanfiction contains SPOILERS for the 4** **th** **season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

 **Cold Desert  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Nobody knows, nobody sees,_

 _Nobody but me…_

 _~Cold Desert by Kings of Leon_

* * *

Mechanically he took a step back away from Daisy and shucked off his chest armor, gauntlets and gloves, then peeled the tight fitting shirt over his head leaving him bare chested, the shirt dangling from his handcuffs. He glanced over his shoulder at the man giving the orders questioningly.

"Pants as well."

He turned back to look at Daisy, then he hesitated for a moment, hands on his belt buckle. Mace unfastened it, his hands now trembling a little. Giving public speeches was one thing, he'd never undressed publicly before. He looked away from Daisy, focusing instead on the ground although she seemed focused on what he was doing. He unzipped his fly and dropped his pants to the ground, kicking off his boots and pants. And there he was, standing in a field at dusk in a pair of blue briefs. This must be how people who were about to be murdered felt, he thought to himself. Humiliated and afraid, and cold. It was chilly out. His eyes slowly met Daisy's and he blushed furiously.

It was apparent enough to make the crowd laugh, which only made him more upset and turn even redder.

"First time Mace?" The leader of this motley group mocked.

He stepped back toward her. She'd been trying to hide her breasts with her arms, now she pressed her body up against his, presumably to block herself from them. He took comfort in her being there with him.

"Director?"

He inhaled sharply. He dreaded whatever was coming next as he glanced back at the man.

He motioned to him. "The rest."

"Oh…" For some reason he felt a little faint. Like maybe he was going to have a panic attack. Refusing to look at anything but the ground he hastily pulled down his briefs and threw them onto the heap of clothing quickly covering himself with his hands, and then moved back toward Daisy. He felt like he could barely catch his breath… definitely a panic attack coming on.

She was no longer quite as interested in leaning into him, but her eyes did scan his chest and continue down to his hands, and then, mouth slightly parted, she made her way back up to meet his eyes.

He winced and looked off to one side.

"He's so shy," the man teased and the rest laughed. "If it was me I'd already be inside of her."

Daisy now took a step toward Mace.

He moved to block her from them again. "I won't… I won't hurt you," he uttered. "I mean, there's still time, the team could show up any minute."

She shook her head. "I don't even think they know where we are."

"No, they have to. They must be tracking us."

"Stop talking! Now her panties."

Daisy looked out at them, a deer caught in the headlights.

"You, Director. Take them off."

"What?" His voice cracked, which was the source of more amusement. He could barely breathe, yes, he'd done this before, but never before a live audience and never with a co-worker he barely knew. He met her eyes, and they exchanged a look of mutual fear. Then he put one hand on her hip and slowly pulled her underwear down, his eyes remained on hers, until her panties were bunched at her feet. He could feel his cock twitching with anticipation of what was to come, and quickly moved to cover himself.

If they lived through this he'd never be able to look her in the eye again. "Please forgive me for whatever…" His sentence just dangled there because he had no idea how he could even ask it of her. "Please let someone find us."

"Well?"

They both jumped.

The man with the short cropped hair had moved closer. "The show must go on, as they say or, would you like further instructions?"

"Uh… no…" Mace slowly faced her uncertain what to do.

"Kiss me," she hissed, standing on tip-toe to reach him.

His eyes searched hers, he leaned in and swallowed unsure if this was the right course of action.

She brushed up against his ear and whispered, "It's better than them telling us what to do… and it will kill time."

"Hey!" The man pointed the rifle at her. "What are you doing? Stop talking."

Daisy grabbed Jeffrey's face and pressed her mouth against his.

He sighed against her lips. He couldn't lie, he wanted her. He wanted to kiss her. "Daisy…" It slipped out before he could stop himself.

She pulled back long enough to study his face. Her brow furrowed while she studied his uncertain expression.

His teeth were clenched; his lips slightly apart knowing he'd gone a step too far but hoping she'd be okay with it.

Daisy pounced on him. He felt her mouth open slightly against his and he slid his tongue inside, lifting his hands from where they were hiding his erection, he cupped her chin between them and held her mouth in place as he kissed her.

She leaned into him. Her naked breasts brushed his chest. She was so perfect…

"Oh god," he breathed into her hair. He was so hard now, but he wanted this to go on longer, to give SHIELD time…

Daisy kissed his cheek tenderly, and then his jaw and slowly worked her way down his neck.

He sighed against her ear and then he kissed her earlobe gently holding it between his lips causing her to gasp. At the same time he felt her little hand on his chest, such a light touch on his peck and he wanted to touch her too but she probably thought that was an innocent spot to put the palm of her hand. Mace tried to ignore it, but his pecks were so sensitive right now. He released a sort of strangled moan, and pulled her hand down pressing his body against hers instead.  
Now she must've known he was aroused. He hadn't been thinking. Good lord, what kind of a man was he? He blushed furiously but luckily it was getting late, it was hard to see.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She grabbed the back of his head, burying her fingers into his hair and forced his mouth down onto hers once more and he was lost. Transported somewhere else, he was no longer in a field, in the dark, in the cold surrounded by a bunch of goons. There were only sensations. There was Daisy. Daisy's mouth, and Daisy's tongue and her soft skin brushing against his so lightly that it was driving him crazy. He had to crush her body into his. Had to touch her breasts…

There was a distant sound of laughter and mockery, but it was so far away he didn't care…

He heard Daisy gasp, and he realized he had one hand on her breast. He looked down at it stunned that the hand belonged to him. "Oh." He stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He'd gone too far.

"We have to," she whispered against his chest. Her voice sounded sad and mechanical and he felt her hands on his chest slowly sliding down his body.

His breath caught in his throat. "Daisy," he gasped as her fingers discovered his hard-on. He shut his eyes tight as she touched him, and slowly began to stroke him. He ached with longing and with slight pain from the injury he'd sustained there earlier. "No…" he whispered.

She stood up. "You don't like that?"

"I just…" His eyes met hers. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't it be real?

"You just want to pound me?"

Oh god yes. He couldn't believe she'd said that. Was she serious? "Y, yes." Of course he'd answered honestly, he was an idiot.

She looked a little stunned.

Not "just"… that made it sound like he had no feelings for her, but at this moment he was so desperate for release he didn't know what he was saying. "I don't mean that," he said hastily. "I don't know what I mean."

"Do it." Her voice was raspy.

He stared into her face, confused.

"They aren't coming."

"They are," he said.

She seemed strengthened by the conviction in his voice.

"Hey!" The leader yelled at them.

They immediately turned. And someone turned on some headlights. Suddenly he couldn't see anything, but from the sound of the laughter that ensued he expected they could see everything.

"Out here," the leader demanded pointing to an area closer to the crowd. "We want a better look."

Mace hesitated, and then turned to face them, his shirt dangling over the top of his handcuffs and hiding him behind a thin layer of fabric. Daisy followed directly behind him, head down, and trying to cover herself with her arms and hands as best she could.

The leader motioned to someone to go over and cut the shirt off of Mace's hands.

Mace looked up at the man who was tormenting them defiantly after the shirt was cut and pooled at his feet. "If we do what you want, will you let us go?"

The man smirked. "Hmm, I hadn't thought about that. But no, probably not. After all we won't get paid if we don't actually turn you in to the people paying us, and also, we'd all like to have a turn."

Just as he'd thought. "All of you?" He felt Daisy huddled against his back. "You won't get paid if you kill her."

The man pulled a bag of Skittles from his pocket, tore open the package and started to eat them as if he was weighing what Mace had just said. "No." He met Mace's gaze. "But, we aren't all interested in her either."

His heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"You are a handsome man Director, some of my men certainly think so."

"Oh…" he said breathlessly. He felt himself go soft at the thought.

"Yes, you see some of my men would rather have a crack at you. You aren't a virgin are you? That would make it particularly sweet for them," he smiled.

"Uh…"

"You've never been with another man before?"

His mouth had fallen open and he'd forgotten how to close it.

"That's what we thought."

The crowd of armed men chuckled and two of them exchanged money.

He felt Daisy lace her fingers into his hand and he grasped hers firmly in response.

Mace immediately turned around and faced her, pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear. "It's all right. It's going to be all right. They're just some small scale mercenaries."

"Coulson will be here soon," she whispered in response.

"Put your hand on him."

Mace froze. His eyes met hers.

She dropped her gaze to his penis, which was now completely limp.

He bit his lip.

"Do it! Or someone will help you." The leader said crinkling the back of Skittles.

Daisy actually put her hand on his chest and slowly traced down to his crotch, which brought him to a semi-hard state instantly. And as she held onto him, he winced in the harsh light, as he hardened.

She glanced back up at him, his brow was furrowed, and she stroked him lightly once more.

His jaw slackened and he sighed. She was so gentle, her touch so light it made him want to thrust into her hand, he wanted more strength. "Harder…" he pleaded breathlessly.

"No," the leader said. "Fuck her. Now."

The words he'd been dreading… for the first time in his life.

Daisy's face seemed to be frozen in a state of shock. She was withdrawing, he knew, going into survival mode.

He knelt down on the ground, taking her hands and lowering her to the ground beneath him. He cupped her dazed face between his hands and looked at her.

"You were right," he whispered. "I am attracted to you. Ever since that day you came back to SHIELD. Do you remember?"

Her eyes seemed to register.

"In the office? When you reminded me I couldn't both be modest and have a glamor shot on my desk?"

She nodded.

"I didn't even know what to say. My head was spinning."

Her eyes focused on his chest and she touched his abs, exploring his muscles.

"Are you…" he stammered. "Attracted to…"

She met his eyes with her smoky eyes. "You must know that you're handsome."

He smiled and looked away. His heart felt as though it was expanding. This was a horrible situation but he couldn't stop how he was feeling.

"I'm sure you know that," she said.

"It matters who thinks so though…"

"I knew your shoulders had to be amazing."

He knew he'd have to do something soon or they'd be threatened again and he really didn't want a gun to his head right now, so he leaned down and kissed her. She clung to him.

"I thought that you were really sweet," she whispered against his cheek. "And really nice… and strong."

He spread her legs and touched her. She was wet. She was ready for him. His face registered his shock. "You want me?"

She pulled his face down, forcing his mouth onto hers.

He entered her, slipping inside of her easily, and gasped at the feel of her, so tight around his cock. He kissed her desperately as he slowly eased in and out.

"Oh…" he moaned as she began to meet his thrusts. He didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want anyone else to have her. He didn't want anyone to hurt her.

She attempted to stifle a sigh against his shoulder.

He changed his pace slightly, he was going to hold off for as long as possible… more time… they needed more time… this could be it. This could be the end of his life. He was likely going to be killed.

"I… I…"

But she kissed him before he could finish what he thought he should say.

"You are so handsome," she said looking up at him. Her eyes were glazed in passion.

"You're… so beautiful," he panted, his voice cracking, thrusting hard. He knew he was going to lose it. "I wanted to protect you…"

She moaned all of a sudden. He couldn't stop looking at her face, as she cried out, and then he lost it. Such exquisite pleasure he couldn't think straight, he gasped spilling into her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

He collapsed on top of her panting and tried to tune out the jeers and cat-calls of the men watching them. He dreaded whatever was next for them but at that moment he was cascaded in the waves of sweetness that were washing over him.

She breathed heavily in his ear.

"You like that?" the leader mocked. "Consider it a parting gift. I can assure you I'm better than your boss sweetheart."

Daisy immediate froze, holding tight to Mace's arm.

He felt the barrel of a gun at the base of his skull and then someone started to pull him off of her.

"No!"

"Hold on," he said. "Don't let go."

"We'll blow his head off."

He met her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

She let go.

"No, Daisy no!"

-And that's when they heard an explosion.

"Coulson," she gasped, suddenly energized.

The thugs dropped both of them and raced over to their Humvees leaving the two of them naked, huddled up trying to pull some of their old clothes over their bodies…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV show and characters are owned by Marvel. I am simply borrowing from them.**

 **Disclaimer #2: This fanfiction contains SPOILERS for the 4** **th** **season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

 **Cold Desert**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Jesus don't love me, no one ever carried my load_

 _I'm too young to feel this old_

 _~Cold Desert by Kings of Leon_

* * *

"So what was going on there?" Coulson said at last.

Daisy took an uneasy breath. She sat in Mace's office which was a little strange after everything that had transpired. Coulson had been nice, he'd been feeding her coffee and trying to push breakfast items on her, donuts mainly, but she really wasn't that hungry. She knew eventually he'd ask. Everyone on the team had had the opportunity to see her in her birthday suit now; Mace as well, it was an embarrassing rescue, but all that aside, at least they'd come.

"Mace was…" She looked at the desk, off to one side. The desk was kind of cluttered… "Um." What was she talking about again?

"Daisy, if you or Mace don't talk about this we can't really throw the books at those thugs."

It had been a few days… She looked up at him and cleared her throat. "Mace tried to protect me."

"Protect you?" Coulson's face went pale. "Protect you from what? It didn't look like he was protecting you."

"They were beating him. There were no other options. We tried to stall." She fidgeted with the cuff of her sleeve. "After a while we couldn't stall anymore. They forced us."

"Forced you?"

She lowered her eyes unable to acknowledge what he'd just said. She knew he'd be livid if she told him and she couldn't handle it. "They forced us," she muttered. "They… they threatened to kill him… and… We had to buy time. We tried and tried to come up with things, kept telling each other you'd show but nothing, nothing." She looked up at him bewildered. "Where were you?"

"Stuck, trying to explain where we were going to Talbot." And then he shook his head. "I'm sorry it took us so long to get to you. If either of you would give me something, anything, we could hit them with more charges. It's pretty obvious with the evasive behavior you've both shown that something else went down that we aren't aware of."

"I'm going to have to write this in a report aren't I?" Her voice sounded dull and empty even to her.

"You can take your time with that."

"If I take my time you'll never get it."

Coulson toyed with a pack of breath mints Mace had left lying on his desk, as if buying himself a little time before he spoke. "Have you talked to Jeffrey since you've been back?"

She didn't even look at him simply shook her head.

"Have you talked to a therapist?"

"Yeah. I had to because we were kidnapped. So… there's that."

He studied her in her black sweater, pants and boots. She was trying not to be seen. Her face was marred with cuts and bruises. He knew her to be a highly skilled agent but even highly skilled agents can be overpowered. And he loved her like a daughter, so trying to focus on the horror she'd endured was eating him up inside.

"Where is he?" she said so quietly Coulson wasn't even certain she'd actually said anything.

"Jeffrey? He's resting in his room in the base. "Back from the hospital now. He has a concussion so he can't work for a while, has to keep mostly quiet. Limited internet, phone and reading, anything that makes you have to exercise your brain too much really."

"I'll bet he's really bored."

"He has a lot of time to think." He met her eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Are we done here? I should probably get started working on my report."

Coulson nodded.

* * *

Jeffrey sat on the edge of his bed staring out the window at the trees. The leaves were fluttering in the breeze outside. It was cloudy but bright out there. Kind of pretty really.

His room was immaculate. It was the only thing he could do really, straighten things up. His bed was made military style, he could bounce a quarter off it… he'd tried. His clothes and shoes had been sorted. It didn't take much thought to tidy things up, and since he wasn't supposed to do much thinking he was finding himself remembering. Taking ibuprofen for the headaches and regretting…

There'd been the initial dismay, the looks on the team's faces when they found the two of them naked in a field. And then the ride back on the Zephyr sitting on an ice pack… and passing out just as they got back to the base.

Daisy wouldn't even look at him. The entire ride back, two hours… Two hours in silence. Knowing he'd done the wrong thing. Knowing he'd destroyed her emotionally. And the worst of it was, he longed to comfort her, but… he couldn't. She'd never take comfort from him now. If only they'd managed to stall for just a few more minutes, fought harder- it wouldn't have happened. It would only be embarrassment, but not the oppressive anxiety and guilt weighing him down.

No one knew. Only Daisy. He hadn't even told the therapist he'd been assigned, which was customary for a kidnapping.

There was a knock at his door. He couldn't think who it might be. Then again his memory didn't seem to be working all that well lately.

He opened the door a crack, a new nervous habit, so that he wouldn't be bull rushed.

Daisy was standing in front of him. He felt his chest swell with emotion. He shouldn't have been feeling like that, but he was anyhow.

"Agent Johnson."

* * *

He looked horrified. For moment she considered running away. He had a goose-egg on his forehead from taking the butt of a rifle to the face, and a black eye.

She cocked her head to one side. After all they'd been through together she wasn't about to address him formally. "Jeffrey. Can I come in?"

"Oh, okay…" He stepped out of the way and let her in.

There was a wood and rice paper screen dividing the room into two parts, the one she stepped into was sort of a living room/kitchenette area beyond this though, peeking out at the side was the foot of a bed. For a minute her eyes remained glued to it and then she heard the door shut and she realized she was shut up in his room with him and she jumped.

"Can I get you something? Juice or Vitamin water?"

She spun around, guarded. "No, thanks." And then glanced over at the kitchenette. "You know I don't think you're allowed to actually have microwaves in your room at the base."

He smiled. "No. It's like college around here." He walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed himself some juice. "Don't tell anyone…"

It just hung there in the air.

His face fell.

Daisy lowered her eyes to the floor. It was really clean. "Wow, I had no idea you were such a neat freak."

He smiled shyly and glanced at her. "Yeah, I'm not supposed to be doing anything too mentally taxing so I've been vacuuming, reorganizing… my bath towels are now arranged by color. Cool colors on one end working up to warm inviting tones…" He slid down onto the only piece of furniture in the room one could sit on, except for his bed, a small navy blue sofa. "Do you want to sit down?"

She hesitated, then looped one leg around the arm of the sofa, at the other end, leaning on it. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck."

"Yeah," she said.

"You?"

She looked over at him darkly. She had no idea how to answer that question.

He dropped his eyes to the sofa cushion. "I… I'm so sorry-"

"Please stop." She stood up.

"Don't go." He stood up as well, his eyes imploring her not to leave. "Please…"

She took a couple steps away from him, and then caught sight of the really nice view he had out his window and turned toward it. "How did you get such a good room?"

His eyes followed hers to the window, and his expression brightened. "Well, I'm the director," he said. "It's not like this room could be any better than the others, just the view. I mean, your room must be at least this nice or they put you in a closet."

She smirked. This was about the size of a classroom broken in half by a rice paper screen. It was also really gray and white. "You should consider getting some accent pillows or something."

He smiled, showing teeth, more like how she remembered him to be. Good natured. Handsome… He was wearing some "lounge-around-the-house" clothes though, and he looked less formal, that was a little off-putting. "Sweatpants?"

He glanced down. "Um, well no one ever comes to see me here anyhow. I did shower."

"Good to know."

"Well, you know what it's like when you get sick, everyone pretends they don't know you anymore or… maybe they just figure you're too busy with doctors or they don't want to bother you or whatever, so that when you need people the most they never come."

She nodded slightly. "That's true. How have you been spending your days? I heard you're supposed to not think."

"Well, cleaning obviously," he said extending his arms and motioning about the room. "A little TV, trying to only go online a little bit at a time. It gives me a headache anyhow, so… talked to my mother on the phone," he chuckled and stepped forward pointing at the grounds outside the window. "I spend a lot of time staring out there. Wondering, about things…"

"It might be nice to take a walk."

"Mmm," he nodded. "Yes."

"I have to write a report for Coulson."

That was nearly like a bomb that had just fallen between them. It killed the lightness of the conversation.

He looked at her sadly. "Of course you do."

"I just talked to Coulson actually, he wants us to tell him what happened so that they can get them on more than just kidnapping charges, if there is more…" She struggled to get the words out.

"There is more."

She rubbed her wrist absently. It was bruised from the handcuffs they'd used. "Yeah. I, I guess Talbot held them up, that's why… that's why they took so long getting to us."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we owe red tape for all of that," she said sadly. She met his eyes. He seemed so kind, and yet… this was so weird. She remembered what he looked like naked. She remembered his scent, the sounds he made… And she remembered the most intimate things about him that she shouldn't know.

"Forgive me…" he began, his eyes on the floor. "No, I don't deserve it." He looked back up at her, his mouth open as if he would speak but she held her hand up.

"I can't do this."

* * *

He watched her race out of his room, mouth open, unsure of what to say or do. So, he slumped down on the edge of his bed, head in one hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV show and characters are owned by Marvel. I am simply borrowing from them.**

 **Disclaimer #2: This fanfiction contains SPOILERS for the 4** **th** **season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

 **Cold Desert**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _"I've never cried when I was feeling down_

 _I've always been afraid of the sound"_

 _~Cold Desert by Kings of Leon  
_

* * *

Daisy trudged down to the lab, pulled up a chair next to where Jemma was working and sat down unceremoniously.

"Oh, Daisy! Where did you come from?"

She put her head down on the desk Jemma was working at and spoke into her arms. "Writing a report."

"About… the incident with the mercenaries last week?" Jemma prodded.

"Yeah." Her voice was muffled in her folded arms.

"Getting all done with that? Well, Coulson will be very happy about that won't he? He's already chomping at the bit to get out of Mace's office. Wonder when the Director will be coming back."

She lifted her head. "It will probably be a while. I saw him a couple days ago and apparently he's got to stay quiet while his head heals-"

"From the concussion?"

"Yeah."

Jemma glanced into her microscope and scribbled something down. "So, you've talked to him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "I just got the impression you were avoiding him."

Daisy shrugged. "I'm not avoiding him."

"Of course not," Jemma said brightly picking up her work and moving it to the other side of the lab. "Jacobs, would you mind taking this over to Agent Fitz? He's just down the hall in his office?"

A lab tech nodded, taking the paperwork from Jemma and exited the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Right then," she said briskly as she spun back around to face Agent Johnson. "Now, that we've got the room all to ourselves why don't you tell me about it?"

"About… what?"

Jemma sat down beside Daisy and patted her gauntlet. "What happened out there? And why are you so tired?"

Daisy smiled. "Oh, yeah, I dunno. I've just been really tired lately."

Jemma studied her. "Since your ordeal?"

"Yeah, I know, I probably have PTSD. I should talk to a shrink."

"Well, I'm glad you did visit the Director, it eases my conscience at least. I was really worried, I know it's probably silly, but… when we found you both out there in that field, handcuffed and well, in the all-together, I thought-"

"That I'd been raped?" Daisy said dully.

"Well, yes. Something like that."

She looked at Jemma, never flinching, silently giving her the answer that she couldn't divulge herself.

Jemma, however, lowered her eyes to the gauntlet. "Silly of me…" She looked back up into her friend's eyes, the eyes that had not stopped looking. And she knew. "You were raped."

Still Daisy found herself unable to actually say it or nod.

"Oh my god, Daisy. You have to tell Coulson- You have written it up in your report?!"

"No…"

"Why not?!"

She turned away focusing on the stain of something black on the new light gray carpet. "It was Mace," she said almost inaudibly.

"What?!" Jemma jumped up.

"Jemma," she grabbed Jemma's arm before she went running out of the lab to have Mace arrested. "They forced us."

Simmons stopped directly in front of Daisy concern mounting on her face. "I see."

She shook her head. "Those handcuffs they used on me, sapped my powers, and without the super soldier serum he'd been using, well… you know how well Mace's fighting abilities are." She took a deep breath, "And they just kept threatening to kill him and rape me, unless we…" she licked her lips, "um, yeah. Unless we…"

"In front of those men?"

Daisy covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Daisy," Jemma gave her an awkward hug. "You really need to tell Coulson."

Daisy pulled away. "I expect you to keep this between us."

Jemma paled. "But-"

"Jemma, you have to. I don't want anyone to know," she said urgently, and then shook her head. "I don't want them to see me and think of me as a victim, or see Jeffrey as a rapist. I don't want anyone to make him feel worse than he already does."

"You're protecting him?"

"I kissed him first if you want the truth. They were beating him so badly, I wanted it to stop. I just, gave in to their demands…"

Jemma looked at her sadly. "Well, of course you gave in, what else could you do?"

"Anyhow," Daisy sighed. "Coulson will go ballistic if I put this in my report."

"I'm surprised you could even visit with Director Mace after all of this," Jemma said.

Daisy's mouth curved up at one side slightly. "He did confess he was attracted to me before-"

"Oh my god Daisy! How can you not be horrified?"

She shrugged. It was confusing. She knew what he'd done… what they'd been made to do, and yet some part of her remembered the look on his face when she'd first kissed him, and the feeling of his mouth, so soft and wet… and the smell of his breath. Daisy blushed. "I think maybe, even though they forced us to have sex…" she hesitated, her eyes flicking up at Jemma's.

Jemma squinted as if she was calculating something in her head. "You're not… are you… Do you 'like' him Daisy?"

Again. Just the eyes locked on Jemma's eyes, unable to speak the truth.

Simmons put a hand to her mouth.

The lab door slid open and Jacobs walked back into the lab and began her work anew. The sound of clinking beakers and vials echoed in an otherwise silent room.

Jemma and Daisy were just staring at each other until finally Daisy got up and pushed in the chair she'd been sitting on. "Please don't mention this to anyone."

Jemma gave her a closed-mouth smile. "Right."

* * *

Mace walked into his own office and Phil was working as the acting director. He felt… neutered.

"Director," Coulson said warmly, turning to him.

He wished he'd worn a suit.

"Coffee?" Coulson said picking up the pot of freshly brewed coffee.

He shook his head slightly.

"Well, why not just have a seat then?"

Mace sat down and faced Coulson. "How can I help you Phil?" Some part of him wondered how much Coulson actually knew. How much Daisy had divulged. And that part of him wished with self-loathing that she had told him everything.

Coulson sighed, and set the coffee pot back down. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? I want you to tell me, in your own words, what happened."

He stared at Phil. He had no idea where to begin.

"Why were you two naked when we found you?"

He steepled his forehead for a moment.

"Director? Are you all right?"

He nodded. He could feel the beginning of a headache coming on. "After Daisy and I were taken prisoner, they threw us together in the field… and…"

"Yes?"

He looked up, his lips pressed together. How could he tell him? He couldn't. "We tried to stall for time." He rubbed his face and lowered his head.

"Is your head bothering you?"

Mace nodded. He wasn't used to not being straight forward but he didn't know how to actually say it. "I knuckled under to their demands… I know I shouldn't have." He gazed out into the distance. "They forced us."

Now he seemed to have Agent Coulson's attention. "Forced you?"

"Yes…"

"What did they 'force you' to do?"

"To… take off our clothes," he said, his throat was dry.

"For what purpose?" Now Coulson was sounding a little agitated. He wished he was being interrogated by someone who didn't know him and didn't have a vested interest in Daisy. There was no way Coulson was going to believe he was not to blame.

His head was beginning to throb, and he closed his eyes tight thinking maybe he could just blink the pain away. If he closed out the light, and just set his forehead in his hands, that might help.

"All right," Coulson sighed. "I'll need a written report. You're concussed, just work on it a little at a time and get it back to me."

He nodded once and started to walk away and then he stopped. He turned back around, chewing on his lower lip. "Have you talked to Daisy? How is she?"

Coulson met his eyes. "Evasive, like you."

Mace turned around.

"She defended you. Said they forced you both."

Well, at least there was that. He glanced briefly at Coulson and then exited the room.

* * *

Daisy strode down the hall away from the lab. She'd been trying to convince herself to get back to working on her report. It was currently a skeleton of what had actually transpired. And while she agreed with Coulson that those thugs deserved to be punished for what they'd done to she and Mace, she knew they wouldn't do more time in a military prison than they were going to do. All adding that in would accomplish would be to drag their names through the mud and they'd both have to relive it. She couldn't really see the point. She wanted to move on.

A door opened at the end of the hall and, of all people, Mace stepped out of his office and he walked away. He was going in the same direction she was. She started to move faster, no idea what she was doing. It had been a couple days since they'd last spoken.

After a few moments he stopped and turned, apparently she was noisier than she'd thought. _Damn boots._

"Daisy?" he said sounding incredulous.

"Um… hi." She waved. Waved? What was she doing? She let her hand drop to her side as if it was not super goofy to have just done that.

His eyes followed the misbehaving appendage as she hid it behind her back. He was looking as if she were insane. Mouth slightly open in question.

"Getting back to work?"

"What?"

She pointed at the office he'd just come from; which was his own.

He shook his head finally understanding. "Oh, no. Just got… debriefed by Coulson."

He was wearing loungewear again. "Yeah, I should've guessed," she said.

Mace glanced down at his sweats. "Oh, yeah," he smiled. "These are clean."

"Why would you assume I thought they weren't?"

"Because, sometimes when people are a little depressed they get into the habit of not changing their clothes or showering."

She met his eyes. "Are you depressed?"

His mouth hung open for a moment, "Uh… No, that's why I showered and changed my clothes."

"Mmm…" She took a couple of steps past him.

"Are you, uh, were you headed somewhere?"

She turned around and smiled at him. "Well, I was thinking it's a beautiful day outside, maybe I'd take a walk. Would you like to go with me?"

His expression brightened. "Yes."

"Oh… good." _Great, now what?_

He glanced down at her, chewing on his lower lip, and then when she saw him looking, he motioned for her to go ahead of him.

"Okay," she breathed as she walked on, at a bit of a quick pace. _I can do this. This will be fine. Why did I do this? I don't know what I'm going to talk to him about._  
They made their way across the second floor in silence, all the way to the elevators. None of the elevators was there of course, she would have to call one up.

Mace hit the button just as she was about to.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault," she said.

A few other agents began to mill around saying 'hello' to Director Mace. And he did his best to smile that phony, rehearsed press smile back at them, and then he looked at her, a bit tired and somber.

An elevator opened and everyone piled into it. Daisy moved toward it but Mace touched her shoulder just as another empty one came up. This made her immensely happy for the minute it took them to get the thing closed before anyone else came along, but then there was that realization that they were alone in a confined space… in silence.

She refused to allow the walk outside to be like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV show and characters are owned by Marvel. I am simply borrowing from them.**

 **Disclaimer #2: This fanfiction contains SPOILERS for the 4** **th** **season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

 **Cold Desert**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

" _I've always been known to cross lines"_

 _~Cold Desert by Kings of Leon_

* * *

They got to the ground level and walked out of the building. The front was pretty active, a busy parking lot, the hustle and bustle of agents with briefcases and military personnel entering the building…

"Let's go this way," he suggested, motioning to the sidewalk that led around the building. "Around back."

"Okay," she breathed. She'd been starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea.

"See," he said pointing off into the distance. "The lake."

"Right, the one only the director has the view of from his room," she said walking past him onto the grass.

"Office too."

She glanced over her shoulder, he was jogging to catch up. "How nice for you."

He smiled sheepishly back at her. "I think so."

"I'm sure."

He smirked. The sunlight was catching blond highlights in his hair as they meandered toward the lake.

"It's nice to get outside," he said. "I haven't been out at all since I got back from the hospital."

"Mmm…" She kicked a stone absently. She probably should've gone to the hospital herself…

And then he said exactly what she'd just been thinking. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"What?" She stopped near enough to the water that the lake breeze caught her hair and tossed it about.

He looked down at his shoes, a pair of Nike running shoes. "For your injures, and…"

"A rape kit?"

"Yes," he whispered meeting her eyes.

She turned away. There was a lot of washed up driftwood and polished glass on the ground at the edge of the lake. Daisy knelt down and examined some of the glass. "It would have implicated you."

"Well, in this situation I deserve to be implicated-"

"Jeffrey," she cut him off looking him right in the eye. "It wasn't your choice any more than it was mine."

He shook his head, "No, I should've… I should've fought them-"

"We did fight them." She stood up. "I fought them, and I couldn't stop it from happening."

"But Daisy, I promised I wouldn't hurt you…"

"I've already written my report. And for your information, in case Coulson asks any more questions, I didn't say anything about it. I just said, they wanted to humiliate us."

He gaped at her looking stunned.

"Don't look so scandalized. Have you told him anything?" she demanded.

"No," he said breathlessly, and stared out at the lake. "But, I think I should."

She sighed. "I don't want them to know. It's not worth it. Those mercenaries will be going to military prison for a long time without these charges and I'd rather people didn't look at us like we're… dirty. Victims." She saw he was about to protest and added. "And for the record, you didn't hurt me."

"Oh…" he said quietly. His face worked, and he seemed uncertain what to say next.

She watched him doing his best to figure out what was the right course of action. He was such a boy scout, it was really kind of sweet. "Your hair is sort of blond."

"What?"

"In the sunlight."

Mace touched the side of his head absently. "It used to be blond when I was younger, it just got darker over time. It's curly too," he smiled a little shyly. "That's why it's so short."

He was painfully adorable.

"It just would look ridiculous."

She tilted her head to one side. He was still going on about his hair?

He blushed.

Daisy chuckled to herself, after all they'd been through together and he was acting like an idiot around her. Did she make him nervous? She sat down on a large piece of driftwood and sifted through the colored glass polished by the lake that hundreds of drunk fishermen had helped create with their beer bottles over time.

A few moments later Jeffrey had joined her on the driftwood log. She could feel his eyes roving over the features of her face, although she suspected he didn't realize it was so obvious.

She turned toward him.

He didn't look away though.

"Something I can help you with?" she asked. He was sitting close to her, their thighs were nearly flush. This was the closest they had been since… well… since they'd been kidnapped. She could smell his familiar scent mingled with the smell of the lake. The wind was a bit strong, she was finding herself brushing her dark hair from her eyes quite a bit, and it was a little chilly, but she didn't really want to leave either.

"Are you cold?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine."

"Really? Because you look like you're shivering."

"Do I?" she said absently.

He unzipped his hoodie and offered it to her.

For one second she was transported back to the field watching him undress, and she stared at him apprehensively.

"It's warm. Well," he smiled. "Warmer than not having a coat."

Daisy took it. It was soft and warm and she slid her arms into it robotically. It smelled like him.

"Better?"

She nodded.

Now he was just sitting here in a tight, long sleeved white, shirt that seemed form-fitted, gazing out at the sun sparkling on the waves. He was smiling.

She was apparently staring now, and he felt it and turned to look at her curiously, with his light blue eyes.

"You have a nice smile," she said.

"Do I?"

She felt foolish. What was she doing? She could feel heat rising into her face. "Um, yeah," she stammered getting to her feet. "We should get back."

"Yeah, sounds right," he said brushing off his backside as he stood.

"Besides, I'll miss sparring with May if I'm gone too long." She climbed a slight embankment and started away from him quickly.

He jogged to catch up, and grinned when he finally got to her. "Here," he said as he handed her a small bouquet of daisies.

"Seriously?" she said accepting them.

He smirked, "Well, I thought…" he blushed. "It is your namesake."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. It was sweet… silly, but sweet. No one had given her flowers in ages. For some reason she didn't just drop them to the ground, the weeds, no, she held onto them and took them with her inside.

* * *

One Month later...

The piece of plastic lay on the bathroom counter.

Daisy picked it up, examined the findings and set it back down again. That was the fifth one… The fifth time she'd tried today. And that little + symbol had appeared on every single test strip.

"Oh my god…"

Daisy threw on her leather jacket and left her room, jogging over to the lab. It was much more likely that she'd run into Jemma there than in her actual room at the base.

* * *

"Oh, hello Daisy," Jemma brightened. "What a nice surprise."

Daisy looked over at Jemma and Fitz who were sitting close. "Am I interrupting something? That sounded really suspicious."

"Hmm? No." Jemma said, her voice pitching slightly, and ponytail swishing her in the face as she shook her head.

"Okay…"

"It's just been a while since we've seen you. Gotten that report all taken care of I assume?"

"Oh yeah, ages ago."

Fitz touched her gauntlet lightly, "I've gotta go see Mack. Talk to you later."

"Oh… okay," Daisy said and then she turned to Jemma as Fitz walked out of the room briskly. "Everything okay? I did interrupt something didn't I?"

"Only a serious discussion about a breakfast nook. Fitz claims Yo-Yo put that idea into my head and I just told him how silly he's being. I most certainly don't remember her saying anything of the sort."

"Oh." This was making her problem seem enormous in comparison.

"Anyhow, though. How can I help?"

"Um… Jemma." She took a glance around. The lab was full today. "Come here a minute." She grabbed Jemma by the arm and walked her down to the unisex lab bathroom, entered and pulled her inside as well, locking it behind them.

And then said nothing.

Jemma glanced about. "All right, you've got me in a bathroom now, what is this all about?"

She didn't even know if she had enough air in her lungs to force the words out. "I'm… pregnant."

"What?!"

"Shh, the walls in here are paper thin."

"Daisy," she took several steps closer. "I hesitate to ask but, who?..."

"I've only had sex the one time since… Lincoln."

Horror etched across Jemma's face. "Mace?"

Daisy just nodded. Words would not come.

"Have you told him?"

Daisy hoisted herself up onto the counter. "No. I've been busy taking pregnancy test after pregnancy test. I know, I know, it's a scene straight out of Juno."

"But you're going to tell him," she urged.

"Well, he's busy right now though. I mean he just started back as the director this week, I'm sure he's really overwhelmed-"

"Oh, will you stop protecting that man! He's an adult, he'd better be equipped to handle this or I will-"

"Okay," Daisy said putting her hand up. "Calm down killer, I'm still trying to wrap my own head around this."

Jemma closed her mouth and appraised Daisy skeptically. "Daisy, you have to tell him."

"Yeah." _Oh my god, how am I going to tell him? He's never going to forgive himself._

"Oh, it will be all right," Jemma said sweetly.

Apparently she looked sad. "Yeah, I know." So she faked a smile. "I should get going, the lab techs are going to wonder what we're doing in here."

"Well, let them," Jemma said smiling reassuringly at her.

"Thanks Jemma," she said and exited the bathroom.

"Don't forget to take your vitamins."

"Er… okay."

* * *

Daisy strode down the hall, past the training area… where she wouldn't be able to train again for months. She hadn't thought of that. She was going to have a baby. She had no idea what she was going to do; should she keep it? Placing it for adoption was just going to be out of the question, she'd grown up in foster homes and she didn't want that for anyone, let alone her own child. A child… How was she going to discuss this with Mace when she hadn't even had more than a few hours of panic to think about this?

She stopped in front of the director's office took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in?"

Daisy went in.

Mace was sitting on the edge of his desk, he glanced up when she walked in and his face brightened.

"Do you have a minute?"

"For you? Of course I do," he said sounding much more like the old Mace she knew. He was in his charcoal suit and tie, he looked the part of the director once more.

"No more sweats."

He touched his jacket absently and smiled, "No. I don't think Talbot would be too happy if I showed up at a press conference in casual wear."

She smirked, and then turned her attention to something on his desk. A vase she'd noticed out the corner of her eye.

A vase of flowers. Daisies.

And she met his eyes. "Nice flowers."

"Oh, thanks. Um, there are a lot of them out there," he motioned out the window, blushing slightly. "You still have yours?"

"What?" Now she was probably blushing. She could feel the heat rising into her cheeks.

"Well, it's been over a month, I guess you probably threw them out a long time-"

"Nope." No, she'd pressed them in a book. Her eyes found the floor.

"Oh."

Damn, why was she always so up front about these things?

"Oh, well… I'm glad you liked them."

Her eyes flicked up to meet his.

He smiled at her uncertainly. His black eye, and bruised head had faded. He looked much more like his old self, prior to their kidnapping. She suspected she probably did too, but not for much longer…

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

He took a breath. "There was?"

"Yeah…" And then she didn't know what to say.

"Well, I have a few minutes before my next meeting…"

"Oh…" Of course he had a meeting. He was Mr. Press Junket. "I should've known you were busy."

He took a couple steps toward her. "Not that busy though."

"It's kind of important, I wouldn't want to get squashed in between a couple meetings."

Mace thought for a minute. "All right, I could cancel the meeting-"

"No, don't do that."

He studied her face, and lowered his voice. "If you want to talk to me, we could talk in my room."

She looked directly at him.

"But, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"That's fine. The conversation will be uncomfortable no matter where we have it." Understatement.

He looked as if he wasn't sure what to make of that comment. "Okay."

She turned and headed for the door.

"Is everything all right?"

Daisy stopped and looked back over her shoulder. He was standing behind her, with the sunshine from the windows on his back catching the sunlight in his hair… blond. He was really good looking, which made her wonder what he must've looked like when he was her age. He'd mentioned being blond with curly hair… "I'll stop by your room tonight around 6?"

"Six is fine."

He looked anxious… well, he'd have to deal, she'd been anxious with the outcome of every single pregnancy test she'd taken today. He helped her get pregnant, now he could share the anxiety.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV show and characters are owned by Marvel. I am simply borrowing from them.**

 **Disclaimer #2: This fanfiction contains SPOILERS for the 4** **th** **season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

 **Cold Desert**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _You told me you loved me, that I'd never die alone_

 _Hand over your heart, let's go home_

 _~Cold Desert by Kings of Leon_

* * *

Daisy was tired. It was only 6pm and she wanted to crawl into bed. Instead she found herself at the door to Mace's room at the base once more. Next time, if there was a next time, he would have to come to her door.

She knocked.

The door opened instantly. Had he been standing on the other side of it waiting for her to knock?

"Come in," he said smiling.

Daisy wandered in, and looked around. "I see you cleaned up that mess."

"What?"

"It was a joke. I was making a joke," she said smirking.

"Funny."

"Jokes are supposed to be aren't they?"

He grinned at her, and pointed at the coffee table. "Pizza? I wasn't sure if you'd had dinner so I ordered pizza."

"Oh. Thank you." Yes, she was starving, and exhausted. She really didn't want to get food stuck in her teeth in front of him though. "That was thoughtful."

He wrinkled up his nose. "Nah. Here, have a seat," he said and offered her the sofa.

Daisy sat down and he sat down beside her. He was still in his suit, minus the jacket. She wondered if her constant pointing out that he was wearing sweats all the time had caused him to think he should keep his more formal office ensemble on around her. He did want people to like him so maybe her off-handed comments had given him a complex. She nearly said something about the tie but after this idea occurred to her she decided not to keep pestering him about his clothing. Besides, it was her own nerves, and not knowing what to say to him that was causing her to constantly talk about his wardrobe anyhow.

He took a slice of pizza and looked at her. She snapped awake. She'd been off in la la land having that revelation while not bothering to eat. "You don't like pizza?"

"Oh, no, it's great. I'm starving actually."

"Good," he smiled nervously and took a bite.

She had no idea what she was going to say to him but if she didn't say something soon he was going to ask what "important" thing she wanted to discuss and she wasn't ready. Not over pizza. "Um, so how is it going being the director again?"

"Oh, it's still a little hard to concentrate. I still have headaches. And there's a backlog of things to catch up with."

"A lot of interviews with the press?" She cocked her head to one side to emphasize her sarcasm.

He chuckled. "Yeah, and plenty of meetings with General Talbot." And he rolled his eyes, then looked at her smiling.

"That sounds fun."

"Fun, is not exactly the word I'd use."

"Oh no? I don't think I've ever heard you say anything bad about someone else, do tell."

"Well, I…"

"C'mon Jeffrey, you're such a boy scout, you can tell me if you think Talbot is annoying."

He met her eyes a little sheepishly, smiling as if he was on the verge of spilling the beans. "Is that what you think? That I'm a boy scout?"

"It's not a bad thing. Really… more endearing to tell the truth."

"Mmm…" He lowered his eyes.

"I think that's how Steve Rogers is generally described too."

He met her eyes. They were so blue. _Shake it off Daisy, wake up!_

"Well, we all know that I'm no Captain America don't we?" he said more soberly now.

She hadn't tried to make him feel bad. "Sometimes noble actions mean more than strength or hand to hand combat experience. In that way I do think you're very similar."

He looked thoughtful. "You're probably the only one. Jemma let me know that I'd never be like Captain Rogers."

She put one hand on his upper arm to reassure him.

He met her eyes, smiling slightly as if doing it for her benefit, and looked away. "It's nothing. I'm sure she was just trying to be honest with me."

Daisy sat up, and moved closer.

"You wanted to talk to me about something. It sounded serious."

She let her hand drop. _Oh no… not yet, she wasn't ready to address this yet._ "I… Um."

"You can tell me," he said softly. "Is it about the report? Are you going to rewrite it?"

"No, definitely not that."

"I wish you would."

"What did you write in yours?" she countered.

"The same thing you wrote. That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"All right, so it's not about the report," he said earnestly struggling to figure things out. "Is it about your workload?"

The edge of her mouth curved into a smile. He was so sweet, trying to help her out…

"We could try to get that cut back. Not sure how Coulson would feel about it but-"

"It's not that," she sighed. "I wish it was."

"No?"

"No," she lifted her eyes to look up into his eyes and began, "No, you see…" But she found herself gazing into his blue eyes, which were studying hers so seriously, "I was… I was just going to say…"

He swallowed, nodding at her slowly, "Yeah…"

"I was just… thinking…" She pressed her lips to his… There was the smell of his skin, the taste of his breath she'd missed. Such a light, careful kiss… She'd barely grazed his mouth.

The Director leaned into it and she pulled away.

He looked shocked and disappointed. His mouth was hanging open slightly. "I'm… sorry, it was an accident-"

"Jeffrey, I didn't accidently put my mouth on your mouth," she breathed.

He seemed to be catching his breath. Probably confused. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"What? No… No, I didn't plan to…" She looked down. "I didn't plan to kiss you."

"Right." His mouth tensed, a muscle in his jaw twitched. He looked dejected.

"I don't know what's going on…" she began. "I… there is something I have to tell you. I just, you just seem so…"

He met her eyes seriously.

And his eyes were so blue. She was not going to master herself. "Oh fine." She bridged the distance between them and pressed her mouth against his again. This time she took his face in her hands gently controlling the situation, pausing once to look him in the eye and take in his somewhat bewildered expression.

Jeffrey leaned into her and kissed her lips tenderly, tilting his head to one side and slowly pulling her closer until their bodies touched.

Daisy felt dizzy.

Their lips parted and met again and again gently, eventually she felt his tongue touch hers softly, caressing it gradually... She was beginning to feel weak.

 _Oh god, don't let anyone interrupt now._ She couldn't stand the idea of anyone knowing, especially Jemma, who knew everything that had transpired between them. How could Jemma ever understand this? She didn't even understand this.

He ran his hands up her arms, until they rested on her shoulders, probably to keep her steady because she could feel herself ready to completely submit. Ready to simply lay back and let him climb on top of her; her body felt completely limp. But, then he kissed her lightly and pulled back, holding onto her shoulders. And when she opened her eyes he was gazing into them.

She was panting. She hadn't come to his room expecting this. She'd only planned to give him the baby news… not to… well…

The Director stroked her jaw gently with his thumb, and he swallowed catching his breath. "I, I have feelings for you… I think you should know."

Did she have feelings for him? For… Director Mace? She barely knew what had happened. Why did she kiss him? Why was it so hard to stop kissing him? Was he just that good at it? "When did this happen?"

"Before… the kidnapping. I told you that I was attracted to you."

"Oh."

"I thought, I thought that maybe you felt the same…"

Her mind raced back to the daisies he'd given her, pressed in one of her books. Why had she done that? "Why?"

"Because you were…" He turned a bright shade of scarlet. "You were… ready for me."

 _Ready?_ Oh, he meant, when they were being forced to have sex. Oh my god. No wonder he was blushing so hard. "We were naked and kissing for twenty minutes. Of course I was… ready."

"Fair point." His gaze fell to the sofa cushions.

Her eyes followed his to the charcoal slacks he was wearing, there was clearly a bulge apparent through the cotton-poly blend. That was the bad thing about polyester… well, one of them. It was difficult to hide anything like that.

"Why don't you touch yourself?" Her voice came darkly.

His eyes were riveted to hers; wide. His mouth open.

She tilted her head to one side, this wasn't what she'd come for but there was something about him, how sweet he was… and that kiss. She breathed deeply, and spoke to him as if it was a dare. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He stared at her uncertain for several moments, and then lifted his hand, which was shaking slightly, and lowered it onto his hard-on.

Daisy watched him glance down and then his eyes flicked back up to meet hers as if looking for further instructions.

She gazed down at the hand that was now resting on his erection. She could see it twitch slightly under the pressure of his hand.

He licked his lips and squeaked out, "What do you want me to do?"

"Rub yourself through your pants."

He swallowed and moved his hand slowly up and down the length of it. "Like this?" he breathed.

"Yes, exactly like that."

He closed his eyes and did what she asked, his breath coming more ragged as his erection was pulling the fabric taunt. A tiny wet spot had appeared on the fabric.

"Why don't you take it out?"

He unbuttoned and unzipped his fly reaching to unwedge himself.

"Open your eyes," she hissed into his ear.

He opened them startled she was so close.

"C'mon Director Mace, take it out of your pants and let me see it."

He gasped at her words and hastily unsheathed himself.

She smiled at him, a dark, naughty smile. "I remember now." She touched the front of his button up shirt, she could feel his chest heaving under her hand. "Stroke yourself for me."

Mace looked at her eagerly, lifted his hand to his mouth and spit on it, then grasped himself and began to stroke from base to tip. Slowly working his hand over the tip gently causing him to shudder.

She couldn't help but smile. Her eyes were devouring him. The shape of his face, as he tilted his head back for a moment against the back of the sofa. His pretty face.

"How does that feel?" she whispered.

He opened his mouth as if to speak but only panted, then trying to gather his wits, he licked his lips. "Oh god… Daisy…"

"Do you like the feeling of your own hand on your cock?"

His eyes met hers shocked at the words coming from her mouth. "Yes," he gasped.

She slid her fingers down his shirt gradually, unbuttoning one button just under his tie and slipping her hand onto his bare skin, and then tracing his skin lightly with her fingertips until she came to the next button. He had an incredible chest.

He moaned as she teased him while he was jerking himself off.

Jeffrey was so handsome, and in such a weakened state in her control she knew she wasn't going to keep it together much longer. She ripped open his shirt and kissed one of his nipples. Lapping it softly, and then nipped at him, leisurely kissing down his abs.

"Oh…"

She reached out and took hold of his hand, the one wrapped around his shaft tightly, and forced him to stroke himself harder.

His breath caught in his throat. He was staring at her.

She knelt toward the head of his shaft and licked it, inhaling his musky scent.

"Daisy," he moaned.

The sound of his moaning was making her crazy. She sucked the head into her mouth, and ran her tongue around it tasting him.

He was going to come if she didn't stop him though, so she forced his hand to stop, and pulled it to one side, then pulled off her boots, and got to her feet and took off her pants as he watched.

Daisy sat down on top of him, leaned in and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her mouth against his.

"You taste good," she whispered, grabbing his shaft once more and slowly lowering herself onto it. She was really wet this time, he hadn't been the only one being brought to the brink of orgasm with all of the teasing.

Daisy moaned into his ear as she felt him inside of her. She felt his hands grasp her hips, and slowly ease down her backside as she rode his cock.

"Jeffrey," she hissed as he plunged deep into her. She felt herself tensing, she grabbed at his biceps. And then it started happening and she couldn't stop it. "Yes! Oh god yes!" She collapsed on top of him.

He pressed his face into hers. His fingers were in her hair. Thrusting fast. "I love you," he gasped as he spilled himself inside her.

She turned to face him and he looked at her intensely.

Daisy kissed him. Her tongue rolling over his.

"I love you…" he panted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV show and characters are owned by Marvel. I am simply borrowing from them.**

 **Disclaimer #2: This fanfiction contains SPOILERS for the 4** **th** **season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

 **Cold Desert**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Jemma walked down the hall with two of her interns pointing out the bathrooms and the way to the cafeteria. Oh, how she loathed breaking in noobs.

"Jemma."

She spun around. It was Coulson. She stopped, "Hello Sir… Agent Coulson," she amended. It was so weird not to refer to him as 'sir' anymore.

"A word?"

"Of, of course." _Please don't let this be about Daisy._ "Loomis, McMasters, why don't you head back to the lab, I'll be right with you. You can find your way right? Two lefts and then straight down the blue hallway. Great." She turned toward Coulson, "What can I do for you?" Her voice was bright and hopefully charming, and really hopefully not too obviously nervous.

"Jemma. I need to talk to you." He opened up a boiler room door.

"In here?"

"Well, Mace has my old office so it's this or on the Zephyr. Which would you prefer?"

"Um…" She walked inside. The Zephyr was preferable but that was about a mile away from where they were so this would have to do.

"So, this is about Daisy."

"Oh," her voice pitched, definitely not masking the fact that she had extra info on Daisy that she didn't want Coulson to know about.

The look on his face told her he knew. "As you probably know I interviewed both Daisy and Mace and I've received their written statements about the night they were abducted."

"Oh, did you?"

He folded his arms. "Yes."

"Well, I think…" She faked a look of trying to remember. "I think Daisy did mention something like that to me."

"Really? What did she say?"

Her face dropped. "Oh… um, right."

"Jemma, I'm certain there are a chunk of things that have been left out. Something happened to them that, for some reason, they don't want us to know. Those mercenaries may not see as much prison time as Daisy seems to think they will."

She sobered. "Right…"

"So, what do you know?"

* * *

Daisy hung up his phone as she pulled Jeffrey down into another kiss. His office really wasn't the best place for a social visit but he was going to have to deal.

As she pulled back he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let me take you out."

She smiled, lowering her eyes, and ran one hand over the vase of freshly picked daisies on his desk. "Out to dinner?"

"Yes, whatever you want."

She turned back to his smiling face. He was the most solid person she'd ever considered dating. Someone she could trust, someone who she could rely on… She hadn't told him yet but maybe at dinner she could… mention it? "You have lipstick on your lapel."

"Do I?" he glanced down and as he did she readjusted his tie.

The door burst open and they both spun around.

"I don't even want to know what's going on in here," Coulson said angrily.

"It's not what it looks like," Mace said.

"It looks like Daisy's fixing your tie."

"Then yes, it's exactly what it looks like," Mace said.

Daisy dropped her hands to her sides. "If you don't want to know, why barge into someone's office without knocking?"

"I know what you two have done."

"W, what?" Mace visibly paled. He and Daisy exchanged a look.

Daisy touched his arm lightly. "What are you referring to?"

"Your reports for starters." Coulson slammed their reports down on Mace's desk. "You lied," he pointed at Mace. "And you Daisy, why would you lie about something like this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Who have you been talking to? They're obviously pulling your leg-"

"Are they pulling my leg about your pregnancy too?"

Mace's eyes were suddenly on hers. "Pregnancy?"

For a moment she couldn't breathe. She met his eyes as stunned as he looked.

Coulson looked from Daisy, then back to Mace. "She hadn't told you?" His tone was a bit more reserved now.

Jeffrey's face worked; he took hold of the desk and leaned back down onto it slowly.

"I was planning on telling you… tonight, over dinner actually," she said a bit sadly.

"Is it… mine?"

She nodded slowly.

"This happened, when we were kidnapped I'm guessing?"

"Of course, when else could it have-" Coulson trailed off. His eyes immediately went to the yellow tie Mace was wearing. "Is that lipstick?"

Mace instinctively wiped his mouth.

"Oh… Oh… I, I don't even want to know what's going on here do I?" Coulson said hands in mock surrender.

Daisy folded her arms and glanced at him darkly. "Next time, knocking would help."

He nodded. "I see that now."

"Jeffrey I… I was going to tell you."

"I believe you." He said and turned toward Coulson. "Well, Agent Coulson I think you will need to schedule in another time to discuss the report that I 'lied' on," he said curtly. "Davis can pencil you in for another day. Right now I have to cancel my meetings, if you'll excuse me." He turned his back on Coulson and moved toward Daisy.

Coulson lifted the reports he'd brought in and slowly slunk back out the door he'd so cavalierly burst through.

Mace came up close to her and offered her his hand, which she took gratefully. He was quite a bit taller than she was, and he looked down into her eyes. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about the other day when you came to my room?"

"Yes." Her voice came out so small that she barely recognized it as her own.

"How long have you known?" he asked softly.

"Only a few days."

"What are you going to do?"

Daisy looked down. "I don't know. I was raised in foster homes, I don't want that for him… or her…"

He touched her cheek tenderly. "I'll take care of her… or him, if you can't."

She met his eyes. "You would do that?"

"Of course I would. I'll be there in any way that you'll let me."

Daisy smiled feeling the anxiety that had been building in her for days slowly ebb out and wash away.

"Why didn't you tell me the other day?"

"I dunno, you were being so damn kissable."

He smiled at her flashing teeth this time, and blushed a little.

"Do you want to go to my prenatal visit with me?" she scoffed.

"Yes."

His matter of fact tone surprised her. She'd never been with anyone so responsible before. "Oh," she said a smile curving at her lips. Maybe some stability in her life was what she needed.

"When?"

"Tomorrow… it's tomorrow."

He smiled at her. "I'll be there."

She looked into his eyes. "You're being very kissable."

"Am I? Oh good."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

The door to the room burst open.

"Director Mace, Daisy I'm so sorry, Coulson made me tell him!" Jemma ranted as she flew into the room.

They broke apart again.

"Oh… I'm… so sorry…"

"Agents Simmons," Mace said turning around to face her. "So we have you to thank for all of that?"

"Um…"

"Simmons, I was pretty sure I asked you not to tell anyone," Daisy said folding her arms.

Jemma shook her head. "Coulson was very demanding. Anyhow, you should've told the truth from the beginning."

Mace glanced over at Daisy, and then took a step toward Jemma. "I'm sure you're right Agent Simmons. There's nothing like recounting the blow by blow of one's sexual assault at the hands of mercenaries."

"I… er… yes. Well… I'm sorry I told him."

Daisy glanced down at the floor.

"Have you told him?" Jemma said finally looking at Daisy.

"Coulson told me," Mace interjected.

"What?" she said looking horrified. "Well, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Yeah," Daisy said shortly. "Well, that's how it happened."

"Again, so sorry." She ran a hand over her forehead. "Is there anything I can do-"

"As a matter of fact there is, Agent Simmons," Mace said handing her his tablet. "I have backlog of press junkets to reschedule, and not enough time in my day to get in touch with everyone I need to. So, as your workload has been a bit light lately, would you reschedule those for me? It's just dealing with the press, I'm sure it will be easy for someone as smart as you are."

Jemma's eyes fell to the tablet in his hand. "Um…"

"Great. You can text me once you have those all settled." He handed it to her. "We'll talk later." And ushered her out of his office locking the door behind her.

Daisy glanced over at him. "You locked the door?"

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of everyone just coming in while we're in the middle of more important things."

She smirked. "We were kissing, was that important?"

He strode back over to where she was standing. "Imagine how embarrassing it would've been if we'd been doing something more than just kissing."

"Yeah, but we weren't."

"Not yet."

"Oh really?" She smiled at him playfully.

"Really Agent Johnson."

 **THE END**

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this ship as much as I did. I think Jeffrey Mace is a great addition to the Agents of SHIELD cast of characters. It kind of hard not to notice the palpable chemistry Mace and Daisy have, and since the writers for the show haven't been doing anything with it (yet) I decided to run with it myself._

 _Yours,  
Doc_


End file.
